Spark
by Epona's Chosen
Summary: "Listen, 'Mione, about before..." "No, Fred, I don't want to talk about it." "You didn't feel it then... the sparks..." Hermione turned her eyes to his. "I did feel them," she said, quietly. "But I've decided to give Ron another chance." "No. You are not giving my rat of a brother any more chances. He doesn't deserve you; you're way out of his league."


**My entry to *the Painfully Bad and/or Awkward Kisses Challenge" on HPFC.**

**I'd say this was average... when I try to write this pairing it always seems somewhat hazy and strange.**

* * *

"Ron's a git, 'Mione," Fred said with sigh. "We've always known that."

Hermione sniffled, no longing bothering to wipe away her tears. "I forgave him the first time, and the second... I thought he'd changed. He seemed better."

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, rubbing her arm comfortingly. He would happily go and punch Ron for hurting his dear Hermione but right now, she needed him.

"Am I that undesirable?"

Fred shook his head instantly, turning to face her. "Not at all, I happen to know that both Oliver Wood and Theodore Nott have been taking a great interest in you recently; you just wouldn't break up with Ron and they know you're above cheating on a cheating boyfriend."

Hermione looked at him. "Wood? He's taking an interest in me?"

"Uh huh, I was talking to him last week," he said. "See, you are very desirable." He tapped her nose lightly and she giggled softly. He smiled at her before turning his gaze back to the ceiling.

"You always make me feel better, Fred."

He looked at her once again as she leaned up to kiss his cheek. The result was the banging of heads and the accidental brush of his lips against hers.

Hermione leapt back from him, a deep blush filling her cheeks, and Fred groaned and clutched his forehead. "Ouch."

"I'm... umm... sorry," she whispered before bolting out the room.

Fred was left in the room alone with the faint memory of the feeling of sparks from their touch. He'd been in love with Hermione Granger for a long time now, but he couldn't possibly date her. She was his brother's ex-girlfriend. Not that Ron was ever a particularly good boyfriend to her; he'd cheated three times now, all with different women. The fame had definitely gone to his head.

He wished he'd cut in, stopped her from ever dating Ron.

Not that she ever saw him as more than a brother, a friend, or a confidante.

Fred groaned, hitting his head back against the wall.

"Are... are you okay?"

He jumped, looking over he saw Hermione shifting nervously by the door.

"'Mione," he said, standing up quickly and hitting his head on a shelf. "Bloody hell, that hurt," he said, now rubbing the top of his head.

She giggled.

"I'm glad to see my pain amuses you," he muttered and she gracefully made her way over to him. After making him sit down, she checked his head.

"You'll live," she decided after a few minutes and sat down next to him.

Fred nodded slightly, wincing slightly at the pain that shot through his head at the action. "Listen, 'Mione, about before..."

"No, Fred, I don't want to talk about it."

"You didn't feel it then... the sparks..."

Hermione turned her eyes to his. "I did feel them," she said, quietly. "But I've decided to give Ron another chance."

"NO." Fred said abruptly and angrily. "No. You are not giving my rat of a brother any more chances. He doesn't deserve you; you're way out of his league."

Hermione flinched at how harsh he sounded. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that if anyone gets a chance with you, surely it should be someone who cares about you."

"Ron does care."

He snorted. "Yes, about as much as you do about flying. He's just doing what expected, you two together is what the Wizarding World wants – it symbolises peace."

"I... Fred..." she said, looking confused. "Do you want me to be alone?"

"No, I want you to be with me."

"What?"

"We have chemistry, a spark, a connection – you can't deny it; that kiss earlier proved it." He was frustrated and angry now. "I love you, Hermione Granger, and I cannot stand by and let my annoying git of a brother walk all over you again."

He met her eyes, seeing the startled look in hers. He didn't see much else though. He felt better now, now that a load had been lifted of his shoulders, a burden he'd been carrying since Hogwarts.

"I can't lose you, Fred, you're all I have," Hermione whispered. "I know we can't just be friends now, since I know you want more. I just don't know if I can give you a chance and risk losing you completely."

He kept his gaze steady. "Have I ever hurt you, 'Mione?"

"No."

"Have I ever made you feel unsafe?"

"No."

"Have I ever cheated on a girl?"

"No. Okay, I see where you're going with this..."

"Then please, 'Mione, give me a chance."

Slowly, she nodded and he took her hand in his, entwining their fingers and squeezing gently. After a few moments, she tentatively leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed quietly. "Thank you, Fred, for always being there."

"I will always be there for you."

* * *

_Three years later..._

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Fred smiled as he gently lifted the thin veil from Hermione's face. "Took long enough," he said before leaning down and sealing their love with a gentle kiss.

"I love you Fred Weasley."

"I love you, too, Hermione Weasley."

* * *

**Well, I hope that wasn't too sucky :)**

**- Rhiannon**


End file.
